


The Vipers Den

by BudBrock



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't Like Don't Read, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Good Malfoy Family, Malfoy Family Exploration, Malfoy Family Feels, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-13 03:49:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14741468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BudBrock/pseuds/BudBrock
Summary: Aliud secundum omne familia primum. That was the Malfoy Family Motto. It meant, 'Family first, everything else second'. Lucius made sure to teach his son that, Draco being the next heir, as his father had taught him before. So when an accident puts his family in danger, Lucius will do whatever is necessary, no matter how...distasteful, to protect them. Malfoy's only look out for Malfoy's, always have always will. The world could burn so long as the family was cared for and safe, by ANY means possible.(A/N: A Malfoy Family Study. What if Lucius had been as loving a parent as Narcissa?)





	1. An Unpleasant Solution

He never imagined being faced with this type of...predicament. He would rather take a round Cruciatus to be honest....

_But you were not the one it hit..._

He reminded himself of why this was necessary and forged ahead. Apparating was still unpleasant as ever, but it was a mild discomfort compared to what his precious child went through. If his wife hadn't stopped him he was sure there would have been at least three casualties of his wrath. He rapped his cane against the shabby door of the run down home. As distasteful as it was, his family would need this one as an ally since they were switching sides. It took a few minutes before he could hear quite the commotion behind the door, and a couple more before the door burst open.

"Hello h-LUCIUS?!" The short red haired woman nearly screeched in fear before going white as a sheet. Lucius held back a grimace at the blatant fear in her eyes, despite the brave mask she immediately slipped on. He would normally smirk as it used to be quite entertaining to watch people cower at the intimidating presence he brought. Now however, it simply would not do.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Weasly. Is your husband home?" Lucius hoped that the civility would aid his venture.

"No." Mrs. Weasley's answer was clipped. "Why do you want to speak with Arthur?" Lucius kept his tone polite and his face neutral. It was key that he at least get a truce from the Weasley's as the Malfoy's would soon be considered 'blood traitors'; exactly as they are.

"It is a personal matter in which I am seeking his...assistance." Lucius bit his tongue as Mrs. Weasley scoffed at him.

"And what is my husband capable of that none of your bribed officials can seem to do?" 

Lucius suddenly recalled, as she leveled a nasty glare at him, that both Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had been apart of the Order that Severus had mentioned. So it should not have been surprising that the short woman stood her ground against a "well known Death Eater", despite his aiding the Order during the war; not that anyone but Severus knew. He had owed Snape during that time and, seeing an opportunity, had promised to help conceal his spying for Dumbledore from the Dark Lord. Especially since the Malfoys had been pressured into joining, his mother and Father had no choice as there was little they could do to keep the Malfoy family from escaping the war unscathed if they stayed neutral.

So when he uncovered that Severus was indeed double spying he had told the young man then that he would keep his secret on one condition; the Malfoy's would be spared in the aftermath of the war. His friend readily agreed, and so Severus's burden grew lighter as his job was now being done by three people; Narcissa, Lucius and himself. He may have been older than Snape when they both attended Hogwarts, but they were still friends. In actuality they were each others only friends, every one else had been considered allies, but he'd be damned if he let his best ally and option to save his family slip from his grasp.

_People who were "Death Eater" material should have never been considered allies. Rubbish psychotic idiots was more like it._

"Please, Mrs. Weasley. I find myself in need of someone who cannot be bought." He leveled her with a soft imploring look. She seemed to stand down a little.

"Why?" She still pressed, keeping the door as close to her body as possible to keep the Ex-Death Eater from seeing inside.

Lucius wasn't sure how to answer. He supposed he could not deal with the Weasley's as he has dealt with other families. After all, the entirety of their horde had been pure-blooded Slytherins. The Weasley's brood were pure Gryffindor. He presumed that nothing short of an honest answer would satisfy this woman.

"Because precisely at 2:42 yesterday afternoon my child was attacked by the child of another Death Eater and subjected to both an Obliviate and a Cruciatus." His blunt answer seemed to have the desired effect as he now held the stubborn woman's sympathy.

"Oh goodness." Mrs. Weasley's eyes filled with tears at the thought before they hardened in anger. "What kind of parent teaches those things to their children?! And how did they get a hold of a wand to do it?!"

"The wand was a family heirloom the child had found and secretly brought to our home with him in order to show it off to the rest of the children at the regularly scheduled 'play-date'. As for your first question, a heartless bastard, that's who." Lucius couldn't keep the anger from spilling into his words. He could still see the incident replaying in his mind. The shrieks of pain that haunted his newest dream. The dull thud of his 6 year olds body as it hit the floor. The enlarging pool of blood beneath the body of his....no. He was done thinking about that. Severus was still at the house, and he said everything was fine. Stable. He exhaled out of his nose heavily as he relaxed his tense shoulders, and refocused on his current task. Truce with the Weasly's and good standing with the Order no matter how unseemly; he reminded himself. This was necessary.

"That sounds absolutely dreadful. But, what in Merlins name does this have to do with Arthur?" Lucius knew where to give credit when it was due, however begrudgingly. He also knew to never underestimate anyone, and that was an astute observation on Mrs. Weasley's part.

"In a nutshell then. I find it is no longer in the Malfoy family's interest to continue siding with the Dark Lord or his fanatics. I wish to discuss a truce and alliance with your family."

To say he shocked the woman would have been in understatement.


	2. Family Reunion

As Lucius was so eloquently proposing a truce and alliance with the Weasley matriarch, his wife Narcissa was visiting a certain outcast member of her own family.

She knocked firmly on the door to the Tonks residence, silently hoping her sister would hear her out. Narcissa had always assumed that Andromeda was merely incapable of handling the pureblooded lifestyle. Now, however, she was beginning to understand that perhaps her elder sister had retreated at a more opportune time.

Narcissa forced a polite smile as Theodore Tonks’s vanished at the sight of her.

“Good afternoon Theodore.” Her tone seemed to surprise him, though she knew for a fact she had never even previously spoken to the man.

“Afternoon Mrs. Malfoy. May I inquire as to the, _nature_ of your visit?”

Straight to the point…interesting. The Hufflepuff had gall, she’d grant him that.

 She squared her shoulders. “I wish to speak with my sister on a personal matter.”

“Curious, that you should call her your sister.” _Gall indeed_

“And what else should I call her? Other than by her name?” Narcissa wondered how far this man would go for Andromeda.

“Shall I recount the favorites? Or just the vilest insults?”

She merely raised a well-trimmed brow. “It would interest you to know that among the most heinous things I have ever done to my sister, keeping silent about her disownment is still at the top of the list.”

She could tell that her honesty shocked the mugg-her brother-in-law, though it was obvious he doubted her sincerity.

“Whatever your opinion of me or my husband matters very little to me. What I do care about is what I came here for, and that is to speak to my sister……Please.”

They stared each other down. Ted sizing her up and Narcissa determined to pass the scrutiny. She was unsure of how long this would have lasted, and so immensely grateful that her sister interrupted them.

“If you’re both quite finished I would grant my…sister a few moments at the least to explain herself.”

Narcissa took her time examining her sister as she led her into a sitting room to the right of the entry way of the house. It wasn’t as big as Malfoy Manor, but she was pleased to know her sister was well off. Andromeda looked good too.

Narcissa took off her overcoat and hat and set them across her lap. As Dromeda prepared them tea, a perfunctory act as it were, all was silent between the Tonks’ and the Malfoy.

Andromeda poured the last cup of tea and handed it to her younger sister.

“Thank you Dromeda. How is Nymphadora?” Her sister scowled minutely.

“Please Narcissa. Don’t act like you care.”

Nobody else would have notice the sadness in her sister’s tone, but she did. It hit her how much she missed her.

“Contrary to what you believe, I do care…”

“Don’t toy with me….”

“I’m not.”

Narcissa’s eyes glistened slightly. She should have done this sooner. After all, Dromeda was always more of a sister than Bella had ever been. Not really a sister at all, right crazy was more like it. But Andromeda, she was always there to help her when she needed it. Not overtly of course, but little things so that she could feel like she could stand on her own in a home where it was everyone for themselves. And when Andromeda needed her, she didn’t do anything.

She was Slytherin, and proud of it, she could have figured something out.

“I’m not going to lie to you. I am here for the benefit of my own family, but I can also admit where I was wrong. I should have done something for you Dromeda, even if it was just letting you know that I still thought of you as my sister. And for that, I am truly sorry.”

Apologies were simply not done in the Black family, so it was quite shocking for both Tonks’ to hear those words coming from one Narcissa Malfoy.

“I…” Dromeda opened her mouth only for nothing to come out.

“Please don’t say anything. It was painful enough to apologize.” At her words Andromeda’s mouth snapped shut with an audible click.

The following silence was awkward at best, and neither sister was sure about how to continue tactfully. Thankfully Ted threw tact out the window for the both of them.

“You were saying? About being here for the benefit of your family?” Both women’s heads whirled around to look at him. “After all you did say you had an important personal matter to discuss.”

Narcissa gave her sister a look that seemed to suggest that she was somewhat impressed by her husband.

“Yes, I did.” At the reminder her brow creased in worry as she thought about her beloved child, white as a sheet and struggling for to breathe. “Our family has had a tragic accident. Lucius and I…we…” She took a deep breath and started over.

“We host a monthly meal for all our alliance families at the manor. Most I will admit are Death-Eaters. They bring their children to mingle with each other for future alliances, and this year….This year Nott’s boy found his grandfather’s wand and hid it from his parents to bring with him to the dinner. From what we could piece together he was trying to show off to the other kids and he…he _hit_ my baby.”

While her voice was still strong tears streamed down her face as she recalled the shrieks of pain from her little, and the pool of blood she had screeched for a house-elf to clean.

“…with the Cruciatus…and an Obliviate. We have no idea what it has done…we have no idea about almost anything. Except, that we no longer wish to align ourselves with monsters, as it has proven no longer beneficial in any capacity to even remotely support the Cause.”

The Tonks’ stared in horror. While Narcissa took out her handkerchief to dry her eyes and collect herself they shared a meaningful glance with one another. Ted shot his wife an imploring look, and Andromeda nodded.

Narcissa continued as she put the damp handkerchief away. “I know an alliance is a bit much to ask. But, as matriarch of the most noble and ancient house of Malfoy I extend to you, house of Tonks, an official offer of peace.”

Andromeda rose from her seat alongside her husband. They both clasped Narcissa’s hand in a sign of agreement. Ted spoke, voice strong and convicted.

“I, head of the house of Tonks, accept your offer of peace and officially extend to you, matriarch of the most noble and ancient house of Malfoy, an offer of alliance.”

Narcissa’s eyes widened minutely. “As matriarch of the most noble and ancient house of Malfoy I accept your offer of alliance.”

There was a moment of heavy silence as powerful magic charged the room with waves of energy; golden light arching over their joined hands.

Once it died down Narcissa offered her sister’s family an open invitation to the Manor and collected her coat and hat. Once out the door, with a promise to write, she silently hoped that Lucius wasn’t having too difficult a time with the Weasley’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So so so so sorry, but I have an excellent excuse, er well. A legitimate one anyway. See, my hand-me-down laptop has this huge digital chunk missing from the center of the screen because it cracked, still haven't figured out how, and I am borrowing my dads desktop. sooooo, updates will be unfortunately slow. But their coming. no worries lots of ideas for as long as i feel motivated, I guess. Idk I start out with lots of ambition and have several unpublished fanfictions and half of those were never even written sooo. Yea, comment please :) and please don't add to my irrational fear of rejection AKA constructive criticism yes, hate no. And please for the sake of all writers out there brave enough to post there ideas on their own time, one nice comment about even just one thing you liked in a story goes a long way to help encourage and motivate people, so be kind at the very least.


	3. Appearances and Opinions

Arthur was having a good day. Molly had made him his favorite breakfast and the kids had been slightly less rowdy than usual that morning. When he arrived at work it kept getting better. He had fewer than 12 incidents that needing taking care of and he was called a blood-traitor only 5 times and a muggle lover 3. Yes it was a good day.

He even got off early so he could come home and greet his wife with a kiss. Perhaps even give her a bit of help with, or even a break from, the kids. Merlin knows what that woman goes through.

Arthur wasn’t sure what he was expecting, after all since Fred and George turned 9 the burrow had become much more exciting, but the dead quiet worried him.

“Molly dear I’m home, and early this time.” He called out, suspicious about the quiet; it was heavy and ominous. His hand strayed toward his wand, just in case, worried that the twins were up to something.

“I’m in the kitchen Arthur.” Something most definitely strange was afoot. Molly sounded strained. “We have company.”

Arthur crept to the kitchen wary of what sort of company. His wife let them in, but was it voluntary? Of all the possibilities running amok through his mind, Lucius Malfoy sipping tea across from his wife at _his_ seat at the table was not one of them. (And one of them happened to be a garden gnome uprising and several of them keeping his family hostage demanding ownership of the garden.)

“Hello Arthur.” Arthur resisted the urge to hex, though it was strong.

“Lucius.” He nodded at the posh man, boggled by his apparent civility. “If I may be so bold, but….what exactly are you doing in my home? And in my seat of all things?”

Lucius raised a brow... “I apologize, I was unaware this chair was yours.” …and rose from the chair only to sit in the next seat over. The only sane part about the debacle was the unpleasant expression on the Slytherin’s face.

Arthur was stunned, unsure of how to take how…..out of character Lucius seemed. He blinked a couple of times, thinking. “Yes, well, thank you; I suppose you came here for a reason Lucius. And I’ll have you know I haven’t changed my answer, it’s still no.”

Malfoy just sipped his tea calmly. “I’m very glad to hear that.”

“Nothing you say will change m…pardon? Did you just utter the phrase “Glad to hear that” about something I said?”

“Yes,” Lucius smirked. “I believe I did. The world must be ending.” His voice was dripping in sarcasm.

“Enough now, both of you.” Molly interjected. Nervous about how this conversation would proceed. “You asked to speak with Arthur, well now here he is. Go on.”

Arthur worried about his wife being alone with such a man. He reminded himself that she could handle herself. He spared one last moment to wonder where she stashed the children, before trying to figure out what game this snake was trying to play. 

“Yes go on, what was so important that you’d come to my home, and keep my wife company while waiting for me to get off work?”

Lucius’s gaze was fixed on his cup of tea as he thought about what to say next.

“As your wife is now aware, we have had a most unfortunate accident in our family. I will not to go into detail, _again,_ if you wish to know your wife will tell you. Nevertheless, what I wished to discuss with you Mr. Weasley, is a truce between our two families. The Malfoy’s are no longer aligning ourselves with the Dark Lord or his fanatics. We will be considered blood-traitors, as are you. My plan is to form an alliance eventually, however peace must come first.”

Arthur stared at Malfoy hard. He could hear the sincerity in his words, but he could also hear the placating tone Lucius often used with people in his pocket.

“You’re a purist who believes in wizard supremacy with a burning hatred for muggles. Why would you give up your position and status within the ministry when your half way to passing any law you want?”

Both of Lucius’s eyebrows breached his hairline. “Well, let it be known that some Gryffindor’s do in fact have brains.”

Arthur simply stared, waiting for an answer.

Malfoy sighed. “I don’t hate muggles.”

“Pardon? I must get my hearing checked or I’ve just borne witness to 2 miracles in 1 day.”

“You heard me Weasel.” Lucius spat. “I in fact do not hate muggles. I do not like them, and yes I believe we are by far superior. But I do not hate them. I pity them for their inabilities.”

The room grew silent once more as the Weasley’s let the information sink in. It seemed surreal, knowing that certain things that were once thought as fact were now found to be illusions.

“Do we have a truce or not.” Lucius seemed antsy to leave as he not so subtly checked his pocket watch.

Arthur spared a glance at Molly, unable to imagine what kind of tragedy that would have had to occur for the Malfoy’s of all families to ally themselves with their brood.

Molly nodded and whispered that she’d tell him what happened to the child later. “Alright then Lucius, a truce it is. But if I find out your up to something, I’ll let you know right now that I don’t care if I end up in Azkaban. Because whatever I do to you, you’ll deserve every bit of it.”

For the first time in, well since Voldemort really, Lucius felt a tad intimidated. _A tad_

Slytherin and Gryffindors both stood, clasped hands and called a truce. Malfoy checked his watch one last time before hurrying off with a polite thanks for the tea.

It would only be 15 minutes later when Arthur would understand. Lucius was worried what would happen while he was away from home. If it had been him, Arthur was certain he wouldn’t even leave his child’s bedside for fear they would be gone when he got back. But then again, it being Lucius, who knows what would happen to the man’s family if he didn’t have allies.

To go from high status to blood-traitor would put his family at quite the disadvantage; with the status he previously held being among Death-Eaters and influentially powerful people, it was now deadly.

He would need to talk to Molly, but if he was sincere about what he said then maybe he could be persuaded to help. After all, the Order believes there is to be a return of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and Arthur had the feeling they were going to need all the help they could get.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this between 3 and 3:30 am my time because after writing the 2nd chapter I couldn't sleep, so sorry for any mistakes and enjoy.


	4. The Explanation For This Better Be Good

Emma was late for work. CRAP! She shoveled eggs and bacon into her mouth and ran out the door. Her boss Mrs. Bohart was a really nice and forgiving lady, which is why she always felt so guilty whenever she’d drop the ball at work.

Thankfully it was only a couple blocks away from her house up the street. Working in the local library had its perks, which made moving into her new house slightly easier, though the pay made it slightly more difficult. Lucky for her, her family’s lived in this tiny farming town since she was 4 and all the old people remember when she was ‘this tall’. So the rent was cheap for a 20yo with no idea what she was going to do with her life.

She ran the entire length of Main Street huffing as the summer sun heated her skin. She was so pale she could give most vampires a run for their money. Too soon she started sweating and her bangs started sticking to her forehead. She wiped it away, her hand clumsily bumping her glasses.

Her brown hair was cut just below her jaw in preparation for summer. In the heat it would frizz so bad there was never anything she could do with it. Frizzed and only partially curly, but still better short than long.

Emma hated how out of shape she seemed. She wasn’t skinny, but she wasn’t obese either. Her asthma, though not bad, was the main factor, her backpack full of books and movies the other.

She was so focused on her breathing, her lungs feeling heavy, that she didn’t see the 4x4 truck ignoring the speed limit in town.

“…….what are we to do?....”

_Do what?_

“…….wake up..ow….darli…..”

_What do you mean ‘wake up’?_

“…..I miss….ying with…..please come ba…..”

_Who are you?_

“…..afraid…….more ill th…..we thought…..ight not wo…..”

_What?_

“…..come on princess….t’s right you….do it….”

_Huh?_

Emma struggled to peel her eyelids open. Her head, throat and, basically everything was sore.

_What the heck happened?_

She finally won the battle to open her eyes and regretted it. Never in her life had a bedside lamp been so blindingly bright.

_Where am I?_

She peered around the room as much as she could and nearly had a heart attack. She didn’t recognize _anything_ in the room and it terrified her. She immediately sat up and winced as her back and stomach protested.

Emma swallowed and nearly gagged. _How the HECK did I miss THAT!?!_ There was a feeding tube. Stuck. Down. Her. Nose. NO THANK YOU!!

Nasogastric feeding tube, her mind supplied.

_NOT HELPFUL!!_

 At least it wasn’t the one inserted surgically into the stomach and or intestines.

_STILL NOT HELPFUL!!_

Emma focused on breathing to try and calm down; so far it seemed to be working. She closed her eyes and brought her hands toward her face while mentally reciting everything she knew about nasal feeding tubes.

_NG-tubes are non-invasive, which means they can be inserted and removed much more easily than Gastric feeding tubes. NG-tubes are used far more often for temporary purposes for this reason, though they can also be used long term._

She gripped the offending object tightly.

_This is gonna suck_

Emma pulled the NG-tube out slowly and consistently, making sure not to rush in case the tube would snag or catch on something internally. It burned the whole way up making her eyes water and nose run. But let it be known that Emma M Buddy possessed an extremely high tolerance to pain, for some reason.

It still didn’t stop the tear tracks or the runny nose, but she didn’t stop pulling until the entire tube was out. She gave in to the urge to cough and felt like she was going to hack up a lung. Her throat now tingled on top of being sore.

She wiped her eyes and nose, in that order, on the sleeve of her nightgown.

_That’s weird, this isn’t my nightgown either and….WHAT THE!?!?!_

Emma stared at her hands in horror. They were absolutely TINY!! What happened to her! She slid out of the bed, fully intending on giving the room a thorough inspection only for her legs to give out on her and to fall flat on her face.

She barely managed a hoarse whispered ‘ow’ before coughing again. What happened in the next moment would test her sanity. The first thing she heard was the sound of pounding feat, as if more than one person were running and toward her if she wasn’t mistaken. The second was the voices, 2 male 1 female and a child’s. It sounded like a boy to her. After that was pure chaos.

Two men both with long hair in suits, the only difference she could note in her hysteria was one was blonde and they raven haired. Then a woman swam into focus, she had both? Third was the sound of a whining child; she was thankful she couldn’t see him.

Sights and sounds seemed muddled together and she couldn’t seem to focus on anything. Emma wanted to scream or cry but she couldn’t even if she tried, and if she did she was certain her throat would crack open and bleed.

_The voices…..they’re…familiar, but why?_

“…..re you alri…..”

“…..n’t believe you remo….”

“…..he’s alright, she’s awake n…..”

“….nt to see her. Why ca……”

“….Lyra, can you…..Lyra..”

“….all the idiotic…..”

Emma’s brain seemed to latch onto one thing and with one horse whisper she silenced the room.

“Wh-who’s Lyra?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 5:00am and I'm still up. Enjoy

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please review.


End file.
